Hektor Servadac/I/21
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XXI. W którym ujrzymy jak miłą niespodziankę robi natura pewnego pięknego wieczora mieszkańcom Gallii. Pieczara ta, było to w samej rzeczy cudowne pomieszkanie, ogrzane, oświetlone, gdzie łatwo pomieścić się mógł cały niewielki światek Galii. I nie tylko Hektor Servadac i jego „podwładni“, jak lubił wyrażać się Ben-Zuf, mogli tam mieszkać wygodnie, ale i dwa konie kapitana i znaczna ilość zwierząt domowych mogła tam znaleść schronienie aż do końca zimy galickiej — jeżeli zima ta miała mieć jaki koniec. Ogromne to zagłębienie — zaraz to poznano — było, powiedziawszy prawdę, tylko ujściem utworzonem przez dwadzieścia korytarzów, które rozgałęziając się w głębi masy tu się schodziły. Ciepłe powietrze podnosiło się tam do temperatury znacznie wysokiej. Rzekłbyś, że w samej rzeczy gorąco przesiąkało przez mineralne pory góry. Otóż pod temi grubemi sklepieniami w zabezpieczeniu od wszelkich niedogodności klimatu podbiegunowego, przezwyciężając zimno, choćby to było największem, wszystkie żywe istoty nocnej asteroidy znajdowały pewne schronienie — dopóki wulkan był czynnym. Ale jak słusznie zauważył hrabia, żadna inna góra wybuchająca ogniem nie była dostrzeżona podczas podróży Dobryny przy obwodzie nocnego morza i jeżeli ten jeden otwór służył za ujście wewnętrznemu ogniowi Galii, to wybuch widocznie mógł trwać całe wieki. Szło więc o to, by nie tracić ani dnia, ani nawet godziny. Podczas gdy Dobryna mogła jeszcze żeglować, należało powrócić na wyspę Gurbi, wybrać się z niej prędko, przenieść na nową siedzibę ludzi i zwierzęta, umieścić zboże i furaż i ostatecznie ulokować na Gorącej Ziemi, nazwisko bardzo słusznie nadane tej wulkanicznej części przylądka. Szalupa tego samego dnia powróciła na wyspę Gurbi i zaraz następnego dnia wzięto się do dzieła. Chodziło o wielkie przezimowanie; na wszelkie wypadki trzeba było przygotować się. Tak jest, przezimowanie wielkie, długie, może nieskończone, nierównie groźniejsze, aniżeli owe sześć miesięcy nocy i zimy, jakie wytrzymują żeglarze na morzach arktycznych! Bo któż w samej rzeczy mógł przewidzieć chwilę, w której Galia wyzwoloną zostanie z lodowych więzów? Kto mógł powiedzieć, że w ruchu swym idzie ona po linii eliptycznej i kiedyś znowu zbliży się do słońca? Kapitan Servadac zawiadomił swych towarzyszów o szczęśliwem odkryciu, jakie zrobił. Nazwisko „Gorącej Ziemi“ przyjęte zostało radośnie przez Ninę, a zwłaszcza przez Hiszpanów. Opatrzności tak dobrze wszystko urządzającej oddano hołd należny. W następnych trzech dniach Dobryna odbyła trzy podróże. Ogromnie obładowana przewiozła ona naprzód furaż i zboże, które złożono w głębokich dołach, mających służyć za magazyny. Dnia 15. marca skaliste obory zapełniły się domowemi zwierzętami, wołami, krowami, owcami i wieprzami, około pięćdziesięciu sztuk, które zamierzano zakonserwować dla utrzymania rasy. Inne, które zimno miało wkrótce zniszczyć, miały być pozabijane w tak wielkiej ilości, jak tylko można, ponieważ zakonserwowanie mięsa w tym surowym klimacie było łatwe. Mieszkańcy Galii zatem mieliby zapas ogromny. Przyszłość zabezpieczoną została, przynajmniej dla teraźniejszej ich liczby. Co do kwestyi napoju, to tę bardzo łatwo było rozwiązać. Naturalnie, że należało poprzestać na wodzie; ale tej wody nigdy nie mogło zabraknąć ani latem, dzięki strumieniom i cysternom wyspy Gurbi ani w zimie, ponieważ zimno zamrażało wodę morską. Podczas gdy tak pracowano na wyspie, kapitan Servadac, hrabia i porucznik Prokop zajmowali się urządzeniem pomieszkania na Gorącej Ziemi. Należało pospieszać, gdyż już lód nawet o południu opierał się prostopadłym promieniom słońca. Otóż dla transportów trzeba było zużytkować morze, dopóki to było jeszcze wolnem, aby potem nie przebywać je z trudnością po stężałej powierzchni. Urządzenie rozmaitych zagłębień znajdujących się w górze wulkanicznej, przeprowadzone było z wielką trafnością. Nowe poszukiwania wykryły nowe galerye. Góra ta podobna była do wielkiego ula, obfitującego w komórki. Pszczoły — to jest koloniści — z łatwością tam się pomieściły i w bardzo dostatecznych warunkach wygody. Owo urządzenie otrzymało, na cześć małej dziewczynki, nazwę Ula Niny. Pierwszem staraniem kapitana Servadac i jego towarzyszów było, jak można najlepsze, wyzyskanie na codzienne potrzeby wulkanicznego ciepła, które natura wytwarzała bezpłatnie. Otwierając gorącym strumieniom lawy nowe pochyłości, przeprowadzono ją do miejsc gdzie miała być zużytkowaną. Tak kuchnia Dobryny, umieszczona w miejscu odpowiednio urządzonem, była odtąd lawą ogrzewana; Mochel, kucharz galioty, prędko oswoił się z tym rodzajem ogniska. — Ach — mówił Ben-Zuf — co za postęp! gdyby to w starym świecie każdy dom miał zamiast kaloryfera mały wulkan, nie potrzebujący ani centyma na utrzymanie! Wielka pieczara, owo główne zagłębienie, ku któremu zbiegały się galerye, przeznaczona na salę wspólną i umeblowana głównemi sprzętami z szałasu i Dobryny. Żagle galioty zdjęto i przeniesiono do Ula Niny, gdzie rozmaity zrobiono z nich użytek. Biblioteka Dobryny, dobrze zaopatrzona w znakomite dzieła, umieszczoną została w sali głównej. Stoły, lampy, krzesła, uzupełniały umeblowanie; ściany ozdobiono mapami Dobryny. Powiedzieliśmy, że ognista zasłona oddzielająca przednie zagłębienie od głównego, ogrzewała i oświetlała je zarazem. Ta katarakta lawy wpadała w małą kotlinę, okoloną ramą ze skał, zdających się nie mieć żadnej komunikacyi z morzem. Był to widocznie otwór bardzo głębokiej przepaści, której wody zapewne utrzymywały się wstanie płynnym, podczas gdy zimno lodowaciło całe morze Galickie. Inne zagłębienie, znajdujące się w głębi, na lewo od sali wspólnej, tworzyło specyalny pokój kapitana Servadac i hrabiego. Porucznik Prokop i Ben-Zuf zajmowali zagłębienie w skale na prawo; znaleziono nawet z tyłu miejsce, w którem urządzono pokoik dla małej Niny. Co do marynarzów i Hiszpanów, to ci urządzili sobie sypialnię w galeryach przytykających do głównej sali, a która dzięki kominowi głównemu, wcale dobrze była ogrzana. Wszystko razem tworzyło Ul Niny. Mała kolonia, tak rozlokowana, mogła bez obawy czekać na długą i ostrą zimę, mającą zaskoczyć ją w Gorącej Ziemi. Mogła ona bezkarnie znosić tam temperaturę, którą w razie gdyby Galia znalazła się wciągniętą w orbitę Jowisza, byłaby tylko dwudziestą piątą częścią temperatury ziemskiej. Ale podczas przygotowań do przenosin i wpośród tej gorączkowej ruchliwości, którą zarazili się nawet Hiszpanie, cóż działo się z Izaakiem Hakhabut, który pozostał na swoim tatku przed wyspę Gurbi? Izaak Hakhabut, zawsze niedowierzający, głuchy na wszelkie dowody, które przez ludzkość przytaczano mu, by pokonać jego nieufność, pozostawał na pokładzie Hanzy, czuwając nad swemi towarami jak skąpiec nad skarbem, mrucząc, jęcząc, spoglądając na horyzont, ale napróżno, czy jaki okręt nie ukaże się przed wyspą Gurbi. Zresztą nie było go w Ulu Niny i nikt za nim nie tęsknił. Izaak formalnie oświadczył, że nie wyda swoich towarów inaczej jak za gotówkę. Więc kapitan Servadac zabronił zaraz by kupowano u niego, lub też brano cokolwiek. Chciał się przekonać czy ten uparty człowiek ustąpi wobec konieczności, która rychło się pojawi i wobec rzeczywistości, która go przecież przekonać powinna. Zresztą widocznem było, że Izaak Hakhabut żadną miarą nie przypuszczał niebezpieczeństwa sytuacyi, zagrażającego małej kolonii. Zawsze jeszcze wyobrażał sobie, że znajduje się na kuli ziemskiej, której kataklizm zmodyfikował tylko pewną część i liczył na to, że prędzej czy później znajdzie wszelkie środki opuszczenia wyspy Gurbi, by znowu rozpocząć swój handel na brzegach Śródziemnego morza. Niedowierzając nikomu i niczemu, wystawiał on sobie, że zrobiono przeciw niemu jakąś zmowę, by go obedrzeć z jego mienia. A więc nie chcąc być wyprowadzonym w pole, odrzucał hypotezę tej ogromnej bryły oderwanej od ziemi i uniesionej w przestrzeń, a niechcąc być obrabowanym czuwał dzień i noc. Ale w ogóle, ponieważ wszystko dotąd kazało przypuszczać istnienie nowego ciała niebieskiego, wędrującego po świecie słonecznym, — ciała zamieszkałego tylko przez Anglików w Gibraltarze i kolonistów na wyspie Gurbi — więc Izaak Hakhabut napróżno wodził swoją starą lunetą, posztukowaną jak rura od pieca, po horyzoncie; nie dostrzegł żadnego okrętu, ani żadnego handlarza, któryby zamienił swe złoto na towary Hanzy. Nie był jednak Izaak Hakhabut nieświadomym projektów przezimowania, które do skutku przyprowadzono. Naprzód, według swego niezmiernego zwyczaju, nie chciał temu wierzyć; ale widząc jak Dobryna odbywa częste podróże na południe, zabierając z sobą zbiory z pola i zwierzęta domowe, zmuszony był przypuścić, że kapitan Servadac i jego towarzysze przygotowują się do opuszczenia Gurbi. Cóż się stanie z nim, nieszczęśliwym Hakhabutem, jeżeli koniec końców, wszystko, czemu nie chciał wierzyć, okaże się prawdą? Jakto? więc on nie byłby już na morzu Śródziemnem, ale na Gallickiem! Już więc nie ujrzy swojej niemieckiej ojczyzny! Nie będzie frymarczyć z prostakami w Tripoli i Tunis? Ależ byłoby to jego ruiną! Natenczas zauważano, że częściej opuszczał swój statek i mięszał się do grup majtków i Hiszpanów, którzy nie szczędzili mu docinków. Próbował jeszcze ułaskawić Ben-Zufa i ofiarował mu tytuń, którego ordynans nie przyjmował „z rozkazu.“ — Nie, stary Zabulonie, — mówił mu — ani odrobiny! Taki rozkaz! Sam zjesz cały swój ładunek, wypijesz go i puścisz z dymem, Sardanapalu! Izaak widząc, że nie może nic wyjednać u „świętych,“ przybliżył się do „Boga“ i pewnego dnia zdecydował się sam zapytać kapitana Servadac, czy wszystko to było prawdą, licząc na to, że oficer francuski nie zechce oszukiwać takiego biedaka jak on. — Ależ tak jest, do wszystkich piorunów! tak jest! wszystko to prawda! — odpowiedział Hektor Servadac — zniecierpliwiony takim uporem, masz tylko czas schronić się do Ula Niny! — Niech Przedwieczny i Mahomet ma mnie w swojej opiece! — mruknął Izaak, jako prawdziwy renegat odwołując się w dwojaki sposób. — Czy chcesz trzech lub czterech ludzi by przeprowadzili Hanzę na nowe miejsce do Gorącej Ziemi? — zapytał kapitan Servadac. — Chciałbym popłynąć do Algieru; — odrzekł Izaak Hakhahut. — Powtarzam ci, że Algier nie istnieje. — Na Allacha! czy to być może? — Po raz ostatni zapytuję, czy chcesz wraz z twoim statkiem przenieść się do Gorącej Ziemi, gdzie będziemy zimować? — Litości! przepadły moje towary! — Nie chcesz? No, to przeprowadzimy Hanzę wbrew tobie i bez ciebie w miejsce bezpieczne! — Wbrew mnie, panie gubernatorze? — Tak jest! nie chcę bowiem by twoja uporczywa głupota zmarnowała cenny ładunek bez żadnej dla kogobądź korzyści. — Ale będzie to moją ruiną! — Prędzej będzie ruiną, jeżeli pozwolimy ci postąpić według twego zdania, odrzekł Hektor Servadac, ruszając ramionami. — A teraz idź do dyabła. Izaak Hakhabut powrócił do swego statku, podnosząc w górę ręce i narzekając na niesłychaną drapieżność ludzi „nieczystej rasy.“ Dnia 20. marca roboty na wyspie Gurbi ukończono. Nie pozostawało jak tylko odpłynąć. Termometr spadł średnio na ośm stopni niżej zera. Woda w cysternie nie przedstawiała już ani jednej cząstki płynnej. Postanowiono więc, że na drugi dzień wszyscy przeniosą się na Dobrynę i opuszczą wyspę, ażeby schronić się w Ulu Niny. Ułożono się również, iż przeprowadzona tam będzie i Hanza, pomimo wszelkich protestów jego właściciela. Porucznik Prokop oświadczył, że jeżeli Hanza pozostanie na kotwicy w przystani Chelifu, to nie zdoła oprzeć się naciskowi lodów i niechybnie będzie zgruchotana. W zatoce Gorącej Ziemi, lepiej osłoniętej, będzie bezpieczniejszą, w każdym zaś razie, gdyby znalazła się narażoną, przynajmniej ładunek jej będzie mógł być uratowany. Dla tego też w kilka chwil po podniesieniu kotwicy przez galiotę, Hanza również wypłynęła, pomimo krzyków i przekleństw Izaaka Hakhabuta. Czterech majtków wsiadło na nią na rozkaz porucznika i po rozpuszczeniu wielkiego przedniego żagla, statek-magazyn, jak go nazywał Ben-Zuf, opuścił wyspę Gurbi i zwrócił się ku południowi. Jakie były narzekania renegata podczas przeprawy i z jakim uporem powtarzał on, że postępują wbrew jego woli, że on nikogo nie potrzebuje, że nie żądał żadnej pomocy — to trudno opisać. Płakał, szlochał, jęczał — przynajmniej wargami — gdyż nie mógł przeszkodzić małym swym oczkom, by nie miotały błyskawicami z po za fałszywych łez. We trzy godziny potem, gdy go należycie ulokowano w zatoce Gorącej Ziemi, gdy przekonał się, że zabezpieczony jest sam i jego mienie, ten, ktoby zbliżył się ku niemu, zdumiałby się nad niedwuznacznem zadowoleniem jego wzroku, a nadstawiwszy uszu usłyszałby wymrukiwane te wyrazy: — Na ten raz darmo! O, głupcy! o, idioci! darmo mię przewieźli! W tych wyrazach odzwierciedlał się cały człowiek. Darmo! Wyrządzono mu usługę „darmo!“ Teraz wyspa Gurbi została ostatecznie przez ludzi opuszczona. Nie pozostawało już nic na tym ostatnim szczątku kolonii francuskiej, wyjąwszy dzikich zwierząt i ptactwa, które uniknęło sideł, a które zimno miało wkrótce zniszczyć. Ptaki spróbowawszy, czy nie ma gdzie dalej miejsca dogodniejszego, powróciły na wyspę — co było niezbitym dowodem, iż nigdzie nie istniała żadna ziemia, któraby mogła je wyżywić. W dniu tym kapitan Servadac i jego towarzysze uroczyście zajęli w posiadanie nową swą siedzibę. Wewnętrzne urządzenie Ula Niny wszystkim się spodobało, i każdy się cieszył, że został tak wygodnie, a zwłaszcza tak ciepło ulokowany. Tylko Izaak Hakhabut nie podzielał ogólnego zadowolenia. Nie chciał nawet wchodzić do galeryi, ale pozostał na pokładzie swego statku. — Obawia się zapewne, — powiedział Bell-Zuf, — by go nie zmuszono do opłacania czynszu! Ale to nic! Wkrótce stary ten lis będzie wyparowany ze swego schronienia, zimno wygoni go z jego nory! Wieczorem urządzono ucztę, której potrawy gotowane były przy ogniu wulkanicznym. Cały mały światek zgromadził się we wspólnej sali. Liczne toasty, do których wino dostarczyła piwnica Dobryny, wzniesiono na cześć gubernatora generalnego i jego „rady administracyjnej“. Ben-Zuf, naturalnie znaczną część tego wziął do siebie. Było bardzo wesoło. Hiszpanie odznaczyli się podtym względem. Jeden z nich wziął gitarę, drugi kastaniety i wszyscy śpiewali chórem. Potem Ben-Zuf dał się słyszeć ze słynną „spiewką zuawów,“ dobrze znaną w armii francuskiej. Następnie zaimprowizowano bal — bez wątpienia pierwszy w Galii. Marynarze tańcowali po swojemu, co bardzo przypadło do gustu publiczności, nawet po fandangu Hiszpanów. Jeden taniec, bardzo znany w Elysée-Montmartre wykonany został przez Ben-Zufa z taką elegancyą i energią, iż zasłużył na najszczerszy komplement Negrettego. Była dziewiąta godzina, gdy się zakończyła ta inauguracyjna uroczystość. Natenczas uczuto potrzebę odetchnięcia świeżem powietrzem, gdyż dzięki tańcom i temperaturze zrobiło się naprawdę gorąco w wielkiej sali. Ben-Zuf poprzedzając swych przyjaciół zapuścił się w główną galeryę, wychodzącą na wybrzeże Gorącej Ziemi. Kapitan Servadac, hrabia i porucznik Prokop szli za nim krokiem nieco wolniejszym, gdy wtem hałas dający się słyszeć zewnątrz, zniewolił ich do przyspieszenia pochodu. Nie był to jednak wykrzyknik wywołany trwogą, ale oklaski, okrzyki hura! zahuczały jak strzały karabinowe w tej atmosferze suchej i czystej. Kapitan Servadac i dwaj jego towarzysze przybywszy do wejścia do galeryi ujrzeli wszystkich skupionych na skale. Ben-Zuf z ręką zwróconą ku niebu, był w postawie znamionującej zachwyt. — O, panie gubernatorze generalny! o, ekscelencyo! — zawołał ordynans tonem radosnym, trudnym do opisania. — Cóż tam? co jest? — zapytał kapitan Servadac. — Księżyc! — odrzekł Ben-Zuf. W samej rzeczy księżyc wynurzał się z mgły nocnej i po raz pierwszy ukazywał się na horyzoncie Galii!